The present invention relates to a device for resiliently holding a contact, said device comprising an insulating contact carrier, having a column with at its top a bearing surface onto which opens an internal housing adapted to receive bearingly a pressure spring, a mobile contact bridge whose central surface is placed opposite the bearing surface and U-shaped coupling stirrup whose parallel legs, provided with hooks and connected to a common crosspiece, surround the contact bridge so as to communicate thereto a bearing force on fixed contacts through a resilient blade which is placed on this contact bridge and which has a central notch adapted to cooperate with a rib of the stirrup.